Herp-A-Derp The Movie 3: The Rise of Winnie the Pooh
The Rise of Winnie the Pooh is the season 3 movie of the series. It marks the 1st appearance of Winnie the Pooh in the series. Plot Giant Pikachu, The Ghost of Hell, Minnie & Mickey Mouse finally find the last key to awakening Winnie the Pooh after LockNess Monster SpongeBob betrays Herp-A-Derp (secretly) and gives them the last key. Winnie awakens and says that he kidnapped all of Herp-A-Derp's friends and aquantinces as revenge for Herp-A-Derp sending him into the slumber years ago. Luigi, Mario, Woody, Herp-A-Derp Stuntman, Butterfly Boat, Baby Pikachu, and all the villagers we can find appear trying to find LockNess Monster SpongeBob. They figure out he betrayed them and they attack him. Winnie and Giant Pikachu take them out and trap them in a prison with the other people he already kidnapped. It seems that Baby Pikachu had turned against The Crew too, but he was lying and attacked Giant Pikachu, to give Mario, Woody, and Herp-A-Derp Stuntman to escape and warn Herp-A-Derp about Winnie. Baby Pikachu then goes back in the prison. Herp-A-Derp is in his house, watching TV with Dr. Hinky McWigglePants, his son Jinky McWigglePants, and SpongeBob. Mario, Woody, and Herp-A-Derp Stuntman then come in and tell him about what happened with Winnie. Herp-A-Derp then tells them that he is going to find Winnie and defeat him. Mario, Woody, and Herp-A-Derp Stuntman try to come with him, but Herp-A-Derp wants them to be safe and stay with Hinky, Jinky, and SpongeBob and Herp-A-Derp leaves alone. Hinky tells Herp-A-Derp that he sent a powerful sword to the lair for him to use. Herp-A-Derp then runs to Winnie's lair. He sees Winnie on his throne and his friends in the prison. Herp-A-Derp then gets really angry and starts to battle Winnie. Herp-A-Derp has the advantage for a minute, but Winnie summons the Evil Emperor Zurg and Zurg quickly blasts Herp-A-Derp into the wall. Herp-A-Derp then runs back to his house. When he comes back to his house, Mario, Woody, and Herp-A-Derp Stuntman ask to come with him again, but once again he refuses. Herp-A-Derp then goes back to the lair but is defeated again when Winnie summons Donald and Daisy Ducks who throw him into a wall. Herp-A-Derp then retreats again. When he returns again, Mario, Woody, and Herp-A-Derp Stuntman come with him this time. However, the lair is now deeper underground so the stairs are as tall as the Empire State Building. Mario and Woody and Herp-A-Derp safely walk down the stairs, Winnie had set up a laser by the stairs, which blasted Herp-A-Derp into Herp-A-Derp Stuntman, who plummeted down the stairs getting seriously injured. Herp-A-Derp is angry and he, Mario, and Woody start to attack Winnie and his minions. All the characters begin to battle, and eventually the villains were all defeated. Herp-A-Derp starts to battle Winnie but Winnie does some sort of Chaos Blast attack sending everyone but Herp-A-Derp into the prison. They have the final battle which ends in Herp-A-Derp blasting Winnie through the prison and throws him into a washing machine. Winnie then retreats. Herp-A-Derp then frees everyone and they go back to the house. It then shows Giant Pikachu, and The Ghost of Hell carrying Winnie into another room. Whiplash then flys in, vowing to help protect Winnie and helps them carry Winnie to the room. Later, Herp-A-Derp, Mario, Luigi, Woody, Iron Man, War Machine, The Ogre Babies, Baby Pikachu, Butterfly Boat, Dr. Hinky McWigglePants, Jinky McWigglePants, Mike, Sulley, and Shrek are at the house watching TV while the villagers take Herp-A-Derp Stuntman to the hospital. Shrek then says he has to take a crap and farts. Then the credits roll. Cast *Herp-A-Derp Megaman (main protagonist) *Mario *Luigi *Woody *Herp-A-Derp Stuntman *Dr. Hinky McWigglepants *Jinky McWigglepants *Shrek *Mike *Sulley *Iron Man *War Machine *Baby Pikachu *Ogre Babies *Butterfly Boat *Winnie the Pooh (main antagonist) *Giant Pikachu *Zurg *Whiplash *LockNess Monster SpongeBob *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Ghost of Hell *Soccer Bear *Hell SpongeBob *Mechanical Spider *Mail SpongeBob *Mutated SpongeBob *Propeller SpongeBob *Zorro *Mantyke *Mr. Krabs *Christmas Elephant *Optimus Prime *Vacation SpongeBob *Hannukah SpongeBob *Driving Patrick *Rescue Ratchet *SpongeBob *Karate SpongeBob *Beach SpongeBob *Greek SpongeBob *Atlantis SpongeBob *Chef SpongeBob *Jellyfish SpongeBob *Gary *Plankton *Local Orphange *Thunderzap7 (voice actor) *SBF31 (cameraman, voice actor)﻿ Trailer The trailer can be found here. Trailer 2- The Rise of Winnie the Pooh Trailer Trivia *New villagers, side characters, and main characters will debut in this movie. *Herp-A-Derp Stuntman gets severly injured in this movie. *Dr. Hinky McWigglepants will appear for the first time since the christmas special. *The Ghost of Hell (in Mario spirit from, not Demolisher form) might appear. *The way Winnie will rise will be a parody of Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith. *People planned to debut in the movie are: Winnie the Pooh (main villain), Donald Duck (villain), Daisy Duck (villain), Zurg (villain), Shrek (main character), Ogre Babies (side characters), Jinky McWigglePants (side character), Iron Man (main character), War Machine (main character), Mike (side character), Sulley ( side character), Whiplash (villain), Plankton (villager), Gary (villager, made cameo in season 1 movie), and Jellyfish SpongeBob (villager). *This is set to be the best Herp-A-Derp yet! *LockNess Monster SpongeBob turns against The Crew and joins up with Winnie. *New villains that appear in this movie are: Winnie the Pooh (1st time appearing), Zurg, Donald Duck, LockNess Monster SpongeBob (as a villain), Daisy Duck, and Whiplash. *Mickey and Minnie debut new, 3D forms in this movie. *Whiplash will probably take King Kong's place as the 3rd main villain in the series (behind Winnie, and Giant Pikachu, and above, The Ghost of Hell, Mickey, Minnie, Zurg, LockNess Monster SpongeBob Donald, and Daisy. Hell SpongeBob, Devil SpongeBob, and Mechanical Spider are dead so they don't count.) *Do to Thunderzap7 forgetting to bring them, Buzz and Jessie will not appear in the movie. *This is the last episode including villagers until Season 4. *This is the 1st 4 part movie Category:Movies